1. Field
Embodiments relate to a flat panel display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display apparatuses, such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a liquid crystal display apparatus, are active matrix-type display apparatuses that include a plurality of pixels each including a thin film transistor and a capacitor. Thus, such flat panel display apparatus may embody high-definition displays.
Display quality of transmission-type or semi-transmission-type liquid crystal display apparatuses, in which light emitted from a backlight is externally transmitted, or bottom emission-type or bi-directional emission-type organic light-emitting display apparatuses, in which light emitted from an organic light emission layer is transmitted through a thin film transistor array substrate, may be improved by increasing transmissibility of a thin film transistor array substrate. Such improvement in transmissibility is of particular importance in high-definition displays in which a low aperture ratio may also cause relatively low transmissibility.